Haru HaruDay by Day
by NariNari
Summary: Josh doesn't want anything to do with Drake any longer, and Drake's not sure he can handle that. It'll take a brush with death to get them in line. Based off the "Josh is Done" episode, with a little twist. .JD


**A/N:** One of my very close friends got into a car accident today. I was there when it happened, I didn't see it but I saw the damage. I walked over praying it wasn't her and then there she was, lying slumped in her car with all these people yelling around her. I said her name over and over and she didn't respond. This boy told me that she was unconscious and that she was fine, she had a pulse and was breathing. But she has a heart condition and it was so scary seeing her lying there bleeding and no one even knew her name. She had to be taken by helicopter to a hospital and I don't know how she's doing. This story is for her.

_Based_ on the 'Josh is Done' episode, partly inspired by "Haru Haru" -Big Bang!

**Haru Haru-Day by Day-**

"Drake, I'm just sick of this, okay!?" Josh bellowed. "You never think about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true!" Drake yelled back. "I always think of others!"

"Day dreaming about which girl you're going to fuck doesn't count!" Josh retorted, sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He ignored Drake's indignant 'Hey' and continued calmly, "Drake...I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?" Drake asked.

"With this, with us, with _you_," Josh said.

"Josh, you can't-"

"I can," Josh interrupted him. "I can and I am. We'll be roommates until I leave for college; college _very far away_, but that's it." Josh shook his head when Drake tried to speak again, and went upstairs.

"Wow, you really did it this time," Megan said moving towards Drake.

"He'll be fine in a few days," Drake told her with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"He seemed pretty serious."

"Listen, he'll get over it," Drake said, a little irritated with the way Megan was looking at him, mainly because he knew he deserved it.

"Will he, Drake?" Megan asked before going up stairs as well.

"Yea, he will," Drake said to no one, trying to reassure himself.

And yet, he still couldn't help the sinking feeling in his chest, telling him that Megan was right.

* * *

Drake grumbled to himself as he walked home from The Premiere; he couldn't _believe_ Josh was acting like this. Not only had he been kicked out of The Premiere, but now he had to walk home because the car was out of gas!

He didn't think Josh would still be on his 'Done with You' kick after almost a week, but it was going strong. Drake didn't know what made him angrier, the fact that Josh could really be that mad at him or that he was such a terrible person as to warrant this. Drake knew he wasn't the most reliable person, but he didn't think it was this bad.

And that put some doubts in his mind about whether or not Josh was _right_ for kicking Drake out of his life. Maybe it was for the best? That was a thought Drake couldn't stand. He knew that despite his proclamations of how Josh needed him, Drake hopelessly and desperately needed Josh. Josh was what kept him going, the only reason he was able to function, his muse and more importantly, his heart. He had finally realised he was nothing without the dark haired goof ball about six months ago, and since then he'd been fervently trying to hide his feelings from him. Josh was smart; Josh would figure it out far too easily if Drake wasn't careful. And that's something he couldn't let happen. For both their sakes.

He was half way home when he saw a tow truck drive by with their car. Drake cried out to the sky and kicked at the air.

_Whatever_, he thought, angrily, _Josh can pay to get it back._

* * *

"Do you plan on ever leaving the house again?" Megan asked, walking into Drake's bedroom.

"No," Drake answered, rolling over to face the wall.

"Drake, you're never going to get anywhere like this," she told him.

"Get where? And since when do you care?" Drake asked, sitting up to look at her.

"Because I can't mess with you if you don't react and where does that put me? Out of a constant source of entertainment." She smirked and continued. "Besides, I really can't stand watching you try and pretend you're not in love with Josh." Drake's eyes went wide and he began spluttering. Megan held up a hand. "Save it. Just work it out, alright?" She began to leave, taking one of Josh's lamps with her.

"Megan," Drake called. "Thanks."

"No problem, oh, by the way, you have twenty minutes to get to school." She smiled and left as he jumped out of bed and frantically began getting ready.

* * *

"I just need you to understand- I need you to understand-" Drake blinked back tears and reached blindly for the door handle behind him. "I'm so sorry, Josh!" With that Drake fled the chemistry classroom, trying valiantly to hold his tears in.

He ran to the parking lot and quickly found their car, using his set of keys Drake hopped in and started the engine, he drove without thinking, without seeing and started to turn left towards home, when he heard the honking of a horn and the screeching of tires, he looked to his left, and his eyes widened in shock as another car collided with his, and then everything was black.

* * *

"Josh, do you want to go talk to Drake?" Mr. Roland asked.

Josh stared at him for a moment, trying to process everything that had just happened. Drake had nearly broken down in tears in front of their entire class, all because of Josh. He had admitted that he needed Josh way more than Josh needed him, admitted that Josh would be better off without him. It was all so much to take in. "No," Josh answered softly. "No, sir."

Josh stared straight ahead, trying to figure out what to do. It was obvious he had to forgive Drake, how could he not after what just happened? But before that he needed to figure out what this feeling in his chest was. This pain, that told him to go, go find Drake now, tell him that he was sorry, that he didn't mean it.

And he needed to figure out what Drake was going to say. What did he need Josh to understand? Josh didn't get very far with that thought, for that moment they all heard the loud honk of a horn, the screeching of tires and the telltale crunch of metal on metal.

Everyone rushed to the window where they could see the accident. Josh peered over the heads of others and saw the car and his heart stopped.

"Drake!" Josh ran from the room, dozens of other students hot on his heels. He ran to the street as fast as his legs would carry him. His thoughts were racing, what if it was too late? What if Drake were already gone? Would he be able to walk again? Was he in a coma?

"Oh, God, Drake!" Josh screamed as he saw the other teen lying slumped in the driver's seat of the car, the air bag deployed, blood running down his face, and the entire left side of the car smashed in, the window was shattered so Josh could smell the blood.

"I had a green light," the other driver cried hysterically. "I had a green light!"

"Shut up!" Josh screamed at her, turning back to the car where Drake was moaning. "Oh, God, Drake can you hear me? Please, answer me!" The other students were gathering around by this time, looking on, horrified, as Josh tried to pry open the driver's side of the door.

"Josh," Mindy said softly, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up!" He told her, through his sobs. He realised that this wasn't going to work and moved to the passenger's side and yanked it open. "Drake, Drake, please answer me," he moved to support Drake's head, trying to check for signs of alertness.

"Josh, don't move him!" Mr. Roland shouted. "You don't know what's-"

"I know!" Josh yelled back. "Drake, why won't you answer me? Just answer me, Drake." Josh cried softly, tears running down his face, unchecked. "You're going to be fine, just fine, okay?" Drake only moaned, his brow furrowed in pain, the blood was running freely from a gash on his forehead. "Don't worry, Drake, I'm right here, you're going to fine, better than fine." Josh stroked the hair out of Drake's eyes, trying to control his own breathing.

And then the paramedics were there, and Josh could still hear the woman going on about how she had a green light, and they needed to cut Drake out of the car. His parent's were out of town but, had anyone called them? Should he have? No, he could do it later, but now the EMTs were telling him that Drake need to be air lifted and then they were in a helicopter and Drake still hadn't opened his eyes.

They were sitting in the hospital, Josh's hand closed softly around Drake's right one. Josh had called their parents as soon as they got Drake stabilised and informed them that he hadn't woken up yet, but doctors said he was going to be fine. They were coming home on the next flight.

Josh ran his thumb across the back Drake's hand, somehow trying to will his consciousness into the hurt boy.

"I'm going to get some coffee and take a walk, do you want any?" Megan asked.

"Yea, thanks," Josh answered absently, smiling vacantly at her.

"He's going to be alright," she said.

"I know," Josh answered, turning to look at the bruised face of his best friend and Megan started for the door. "Drake, why aren't you awake yet?" Josh asked him softly.

"Don't you know? He has to be kissed by his true love first, so get going Prince Charming," Megan told him, then closed the door after her as she left.

"Don't listen to Megan," Josh told Drake. "Although, she was right about one thing. I think I do love you, Drake. Today, in class, I was just too shocked to react, but those things you said. They aren't true; you're the best brother anyone could ever have. And I got to thinking and it hurt, it hurt to think of you so despondent. I've never wished for you to be unhappy, and it hurt me so much to think that I was the source of that unhappiness." Josh sucked in a breath, and began stroking the side of Drake's face. "And then to see you in the car, slumped over and helpless. I thought I might die right there. So, Drake, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you, and I'm sorry, that I didn't come after you, and I'm just sorry, and I love you, so just please wake up."

Josh threw his head down on the bed next to Drake, trying to stifle his sobs. He didn't feel the small shift in the bed and didn't see Drake slowly open his eyes and look down at Josh.

"Aren't you supposed to wake me with a kiss?"

Josh's head snapped up and he looked wildly to Drake. "You're awake," he breathed.

"With all that yapping about me waking up how couldn't I be?" Drake asked smiling at Josh.

"You, uh, you heard all that?" Josh asked.

"Some of it," Drake answered.

"How much?"

"Enough to know that I _should_ have been woken with a kiss. Now, do I get one now or do I have wait until the next time I'm knocked unconscious?" Drake smirked, intertwining his and Josh's fingers.

Josh smiled and leaned down, hovering over Drake's lips and whispered, "I love you, Drake Parker."

"I love you too, Josh Nichols," Drake whispered back, then leaned up and kissed Josh with all his might.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, review if you like. Thanks xXxSunEntwinedxXx, for noticing my mistake.


End file.
